The Son of Neptune: Final Chapter
by Laurynn
Summary: "Annabeth? Annabeth?" Percy asked, releasing Hazel and Frank and running. She was running too, full speed, her arms outstretched, her shirt fiercely orange. Her mouth was moving but the wind was whipping away her words. "Annabeth!"


Disclaimer: There are spoilers in this story. Yesterday, I finished "The Son of Neptune". I was outraged at where Riordan ended and to placate my anger I wrote this. I tried to be as canon as possible, changing only a few minor details. But also note that I am not Rick Riordan so I have written my own version. Therefore, if you have not read up to the end of TSON, please don't read this if you do not want anything spoiled. This is my proposed final chapter in TSON. Rick Riordan owns all characters, places, and PJ+O and HOO information.

* * *

><p><strong>LIII<strong>

Frank on his left, Hazel on his right, they exited the Senate Building into the streaming sunlight. The ship cast an enormous shadow as it sailed across the sky and hovered in the middle of the Field of Mars. Even from outside the Senate, Percy could see the outlines of less than ten campers.

They settled the _Argo II_ gently in the short waving grass. The campers were hustling to operate the ship; a gangplank was being lowered but before it was all the way down, a camper jumped off the side. A blonde-curly haired camper.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Percy asked, releasing Hazel and Frank and running. She was running too, full speed, her arms outstretched, her shirt fiercely orange. Her mouth was moving but the wind was whipping away her words.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!"

She ran into his arms, hugging so tight, squeezing the breath from him. He spun her around and around and around. He stopped but he couldn't let go. Not yet.

"Oh gods, Percy," she whispered, crying into his shirt. "You were gone so long."

"I know. I know, I'm so sorry."

"It was Hera. wasn't it?"

"Yes. But it's for the best. I see her plan now." She squeezed him tighter.

"No more plans," she told him. "No more prophecies."

"It's over now. Come on; let me look at you." He pulled her away, leaving a face-shaped wet-spot on his chest. He traced her face with his thumb.

"My wise girl. I know you see the plan too."

"I do but you were gone _nine months_ Percy, with no word. Your mother is worried sick."

"I know, I called her. I left a message but…." He trailed off, looking around. He'd been so focused on Annabeth, he hadn't been watching his surroundings. Hazel and Frank were still standing far off behind him, with Reyna and Octavian still behind the Pomerian line. Camp Jupiter was tense. All sentries still had their weapons targeted on the _Argo II_.

"We'll talk later. Get that surrender flag down here now. And Jason? Is Jason with you?"

"Yes."

"He needs to come first. Show these Romans we're not spies."

"Spies?"

"There are some skeptics."

"Well come on, we'll get it." But the crew seemed to be way ahead of him. The gangplank was down and a blond-haired boy was carrying the white flag towards them. Percy took Annabeth's hand and they marched over.

"Percy Jackson, I assume," he said, holding out his hand. "Praetor of the First Legion, I see?"

"Not for long. Nice to finally meet you, Jason."

They exchanged a firm handshake.

"Bet it feels good to home."

"You have no idea," Jason said, smiling.

"Oh, I think I do," he said squeezing Annabeth's hand. "But there are some things to do first. They're a little edgy," Percy told him, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Can't trust the_ graecus_, you know? So, how about we do some quick intros and get this peace treaty in motion."

"Yes, okay." But something startled them because pushing past Jason were old friends.

"Per-er-ercy!" Grover bleated, shaking him. "You're alright!"

"Percy!" Rachel Elizabeth Dare was there too. She hugged him tightly. "We were so worried."

"I'm fine!" He laughed. "Come on Jason."

Together, they marched the white flag to the Pomerian line, Grover and Annabeth in their wake. Terminus was waiting.

"Ahhh Jason Grace," he said thoughtfully. "Long time no see. And a new weapon as well! Give it to Julia and you'll be on your way."

"Praetor?"

"Yes?" Jason and Percy answered simultaneously. Jason looked at Percy and nodded.

"Uhh Percy. I already have yours as you ran out so fast. But as for you little lady, you'll have to stop right there. Weapons are not allowed past the Pomerian line, Greek or Roman."

"Oh sorry," Annabeth said quickly. Percy smirked. She hadn't been paying any attention, as she was gawking at the architecture. Octavian and Reyna were marching over.

"Annabeth, why don't you stay with the ship? This might be more delicate than I thought," Percy whispered, glancing at Octavian. "Take the others. I'm not going to get kidnapped in the senate."

"You'd better not, Seaweed Brain. Oh, and," she punched his arm. "This is for getting a tattoo." She kissed him quickly and ran back to the ship. They walked forward.

"Jason," Reyna said breathlessly. They embraced quickly. "It's so good to see you safe."

"And you, Praetor. Octavian, I see you're doing well," Jason said, stifling a laugh. It was obvious Octavian was furious. He was gripping a teddy bear so tight, its eyes were coming loose from the pressure.

"Nice to have you back, Praetor." He said, bowing slightly and throwing a dirty look at Percy which made it clear he did not approve. They walked back toward the senate where Hazel and Frank were standing.

"Jason!" Hazel shouted, running forward to hug him. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Fine, fine. And you are?" He turned to Frank for an introduction.

"Frank the tank," Percy said. Frank blushed.

"Frank Zhang."

"_Centurion _Frank Zhang," Hazel piped. They shook hands briefly.

"Nice to meet you." He turned to Reyna as they came through the senate doors. "Fill me in, please. I'm missing a lot of information it seems."

But before she could reply, everyone in the senate building stood and applauded Jason.

He nodded humbly and held up his hands, a little embarrassed. "Thank you for your warm welcome. I'm fine." Reyna stepped up to her chair and sat. Jason made to step up as well but stepped at the same time as Percy.

"It's yours," Percy said, taking the cloak off.

"I can't. You're reigning Praetor until new elections. For now, your rule stands." Percy looked uneasy as Jason went to sit with the rest of the Senate audience. When he was seated he nodded at Percy.

"Business, right. We have a Greek warship on our lawn. They are not our enemy. We need a temporary truce. If they are not fully truthful to our word, you can call off the truce."

"How do we know they can be trusted!" Octavian yelled, practically jumping out of his seat.

Jason was quicker to speak then even Percy.

"I've lived with them. They protected me the way you protected Percy." Octavian's face made it apparent he had done no such thing. "They took me in, cared for me, made friends with me. Their ways may be different than ours but to them, our ways are the different ones. If we can look past our differences, we can see our similarities. We have fought the same enemies in our past and we fight the same enemy in our future. We are demigods and together we can defeat Gaea!"

"Praetor, what say you?" A spectator called. Percy turned to Reyna. She took a deep breath.

"Both Percy and Jason have a strong influence on Camp Jupiter. If they tell me that the Greek demigods wish to work together, I believe them, wholeheartedly." She turned to Percy. "Praetor?"

"Then a temporary truce is called by the Praetorship of Camp Jupiter." Percy said. "Call a gathering so that we might inform the camp and welcome the Greeks. Then, we eat together. And then maybe…capture the flag?"

Reyna grinned. "Tomorrow we begin preparations with the Greeks but tonight we celebrate! It is decided!"

"_Senatus Populusque Romanus_," echoed in the Senate chamber. The crowd dispersed. Octavian shot a look of venom at Percy and left, his teddy bear in shreds.

"Percy," Jason called. "Come on, I'll show you the ship."

* * *

><p>They collected their weapons from Terminus but a group was already walking toward them. They met in the middle, Annabeth leading Grover, Rachel, and two demigods Percy had never seen.<p>

Jason stepped forward. "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." They nodded hellos.

"And this," Percy said, pulling Hazel and Frank forward. "Is Hazel Levesque, Nico's sister, daughter of Pluto and Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Pluto? Mars?" Leo asked.

"Hades and Ares," Percy told him.

"Too bad Clarisse isn't here. She needs some new siblings," Leo laughed.

"Why didn't she come?"

"Ahh, too busy polishing her spear," Annabeth laughed.

"Or kissing Chris Rodriguez!" Leo said. "Anyways, who wants to see my badass ship?"

But before anyone could answer, a ram's horn blew.

"Later," Jason said quickly. "They'll be meeting now and introducing all of you. We don't want to miss it. If they don't see you, they'll think you're up to something. And gods help us if Octavian has anything to say about it. Praetor," he said, turning to Percy. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

><p>Reyna's speech was painless. For the most part. Most of the camp looked skeptical but after Jason got up and did some Q and A, they seemed to relax. Jason was back. The Greeks had taken care of him. Their new Praetor was Greek. They were working together for a common goal. The basics.<p>

If anyone still had doubts after Jason, Reyna got back up and said how unbelievably disappointed she would be if anyone from Camp Jupiter embarrassed her. Those people would have sentry duty for six consecutive weeks.

"Our guests are far from home," she concluded. "Please make them feel welcome."

On the way to mess hall, the Greeks and the Romans stayed segregated, the Greek walking a little faster and staying close to Percy as they entered.

Leo nudged Piper. "I've got a bad feeling about this, beauty queen. How about you Charmspeak a few Romans into being our friends."

Piper smiled. "It'll be alright. I just wonder…whose table do I sit at? I can't remember the Roman names for the gods."

Leo shrugged. "Beats me but whoa, who is that?" He asked, pointing at a tall girl in a purple t-shirt finding a seat in mess. "I already know I'm at her table." And he strode off to sit with her. Piper laughed, as Jason came up beside her.

"Sit wherever you like."

"What about sitting with siblings?"

"Camp Jupiter is a little different. We have intermixed cohorts. Mess hall is a free for all." Just then, the rest of the Romans bypassed them and made quite a scene, ordering food and swapping seats, and generally being loud.

"Told you," he laughed, as he grabbed a seat at the high table with Reyna. Piper sighed for a minute. She'd known it was too good to be true, Jason not having a girlfriend.

"Piper!" Rachel called. "Come on, sit with us." Piper grabbed a seat between Rachel and Annabeth, who was already asking Percy a hundred questions. Grover was listening intently too.

It was weird to the Greeks, the general noise of the meal, the wind spirits, everyone changing seats but soon they began to fit right in.

A few minutes later, the meal was disrupted by a loud commotion off the left of mess by a hellhound, a harpy, a Cyclops, and the rest of cohort five who came bounding into the pavilion. Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen ran over to greet Jason while Tyson and Ella came over to Percy's table.

"Brothers!" He said, hugging Percy and Frank. Ella was floating behind him.

"Things to eat. Not cheese. Cheese is bad for harpys. Bad, bad, bad for harpys. Cinnamon is good."

"Hi Ella," Frank said. "I bet you're hungry. Here," he held out a slice of cinnamon toast.

Hazel stared at him as Ella snatched the toast. "You were going to eat that for dinner?"

"I _told_ you I could eat breakfast all the time."

"You could eat any meal at any time. You're like a raccoon."

"Like a raccoon?"

"_Don't_," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. "No transforming. You heard Reyna. If we mess up, we'll be on sentry duty for a month and a half."

"I wouldn't mind it. Being alone with you. And remember last time? We met Percy." She blushed and her eyes landed on Tyson, who grabbed a large steak off a plate that an _aurae_ was carrying and threw it to Mrs. O'Leary who had a whole corner to herself. She was thoroughly enjoying the meal, as many of the Romans tossed scraps into her massive jaw.

Percy was glad when Annabeth's questions slowed down and he could finally begin to eat and ask a few of his own.

"So…how's my mom?"

"She's in pieces," Rachel informed him, sipping a Coke.

"I'll have to IM her later. I tried IMing camp a couple times but it seemed the signal was jammed."

"That could have just been Fleecy," said Hazel from across the table.

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, we met Iris on our way to Seattle," Percy supplied.

"So not all the gods have gone silent?" Grover asked.

"Well, not Iris or Hera. I've hear sporadically from Thalia and Artemis is still easy enough to contact."

"How is she?"

"She's great. Loving that she's found her brother."

"Brother?" Percy asked, tilting his head. "I don't remember Thalia having a brother."

Tyson's ears perked up over by Mrs. O'Leary. "Brother!" He shouted and waved. Percy waved back, waiting for Annabeth to continue.

"Jason _Grace_."

He turned to look at Jason. "I do _not_ see the resemblance." Jason was fair-haired and blue-eyed. Thalia was dark featured; they couldn't even pass as cousins. He watched Jason laughing with Reyna and the members of his cohort.

As if Jason could feel his stare, he looked up and met Percy's eyes through the commotion. Without words, they seemed to make a connection. Jason raised his glass to him, and Percy did they same. They nodded and drank together. Their sacrifices had been worth it and the party went late into the night.


End file.
